One Night Stand
by Gigids
Summary: One Last Search. Siapa yang mengira bahwa acara kencan Akashi dan Tetsuya semalam, berubah menjadi sebuah pernikahan yang sakral? Sekuel One Night Stand. Rate M for language. Akakuro. Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

**One Night Stand**

…

 **Saya sangat tidak menyarankan ff ini dibaca untuk pembaca dibawah umur atau yang tidak menyukai Hard-Yaoi. Tidak menerima flame untuk sesuatu yang sudah saya peringatkan sebelumnya.**

…

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap nanar pasangan yang tengah lovey-dovey di depannya. Mencoba menekan rasa cemburu yang tengah merajalela. Oh, bukan, Tetsuya bukan cemburu karena menyukai salah satu orang yang tengah bercumbu itu, hanya saja, Tetsuya cemburu karena terlalu lama jomblo dalam kurun waktu yang tidak menentu. Perjaka tua? Bukan. Tetsuya bahkan baru genap berumur 21 tahun 3 bulan kemarin. Masalahnya, dia belum pernah mengecap rasa pacaran. Salahkan saja wajahnya yang kata orang 'terlalu cantik' hingga kaum hawa malah minder saat berada disampingnya. Bahkan, Momoi Satsuki yang selalu merecoki Tetsuya kemana-mana akhirnya memilih mundur karena dikira Yuri-an.

Akhirnya, dengan setengah hati, Tetsuya merubah orientasinya menjadi belok. Kalau kaum hawa menghindarinya, Tetsuya mencoba beralih pada kaum adam. Berhasil? Tidak hanya berhasil, Tetsuya sukses berat. Bukannya memancing satu adam, Tetsuya malah menjaring adam-adam yang kini mengejar-ngejarnya dengan tatapan mesum. Raba sana, raba sini. Colek sana, colek sini. Hingga berakhir dengan trauma yang menyebabkan Tetsuya meragukan tingkat ke-Yaoi-annya.

Akhirnya setelah mendeklarasikan dirinya penganut paham Yaoi tapi belum pernah melakukan kegiatan 'tusuk-menusuk' sana-sini, Tetsuya mengikuti saran temannya untuk menyewa jasa seorang teman kencan semalam.

…

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Original Story milik Gigi.

 **Main Cast:**

Akashi Seijuro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Mibuchi Reo

Furihata Kouki

 **Warn :**

AKAKURO

 **Lemon Allert!**

 **M (For language and Lemon)**

 **Yaoi a.k.a Shounen Ai.**

Romance, Fluff, etc.

OOC.

Typo.

…

Akashi Seijuro bukannya orang yang kekurangan. Hell, kalau dirinya mau, Negara ini bahkan bisa dibelinya dengan satu kedipan mata. Sahamnya tumbuh dimana-mana. Pundi-pundi hartanya akan membuat mu pusing karena terlalu banyak nol-nya. Perusahaannya bak jamur di musim hujan. Intinya, Akashi Seijuro itu kebanyakan uang.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan menyuruhku untuk menerima permintaan menjadi teman kencan, Reo?"

"Ayolah, Sei-chan. Kau tidak akan menyesal menerima permintaan ini. Lagipula, ini sudah pekerjaanmu."

"Pekerjaan sampingan. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku hanya menerima pekerjaan ini kalau aku sedang ingin."

"Tapi Sei-chan, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Oke, bayaranmu naik 3 kali lipat!"

"Aku bahkan bisa membeli agenmu ini sekaligus, Reo."

"Ayolaah, sekali ini saja.."

"Tidak mau. Kau pikir aku gigolo!"

"Aku jamin, permintaan teman kencan kali ini tidak akan membuatmu menyesal, Sei-chan."

"Kalau sampai aku menyesal, kau harus menyiapkan pemakamanmu sendiri!"

"Jadi, kau mau?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau Sei-chan mau, aku akan rela kau pakai berkali-kali sampai kau puas." Rayu Mibuchi dengan mata berkedip yang dibalas dengusan jijik Akashi.

"Kau bayar pun aku tak akan menyentuhmu."

"Sei-chan kejam!"

"Pakai saja yang lain. Aku sibuk."

"Chihiro-chan sedang melayani Nijimura-san. Kotarou-chan sedang melayani Nebuchi-san. Ryouta-chan disewa oleh seorang polisi di Touo, Tatsuya-chan disewa oleh seorang pemain basket di Tokyo. Hanya Sei-chan yang sedang free."

Akashi berdecak. Memang, akhir-akhir ini, Agen teman kencan yang didirikan oleh kakak kelasnya jaman SMA ini laku keras.

"Harusnya kau membuka lowongan untuk menambah amunisi teman kencan yang kau sewakan, Reo."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri Sei-chan kalau aku tak mau sembarangan menerima orang. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau teman kencan yang ku tawarkan bukan orang sembarangan. Paling tidak, aku tahu secara jelas kualitas orang-orangku, dan kau adalah kualitas no.1 milikku." Jelas Mibuchi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin melihat fotonya dulu."

"Yeeay," Mibuchi bersorak sebelum akhirnya melirik Akashi gelisah. "Eh, ini fotonya, Sei-chan."

Akashi meraih foto yang disodorkan Mibuchi sebelum akhirnya meremasnya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah,"Kau tidak berniat bermain dengan gunting-gunting kesayanganku kan, Reo?"

Mibuchi menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan kenapa foto yang kau berikan seakan-akan bermain-main denganku?"

"Me-memangnya tadi foto apa, Sei-chan?"

"Segelas Vanilla Milkshake."

"A-ano, E-eto, Ja-jadi begini, Sei-chan. Dia bilang, dirinya seperti Vanilla Milkshake."

"Maksudmu, sperma?" Ujar Akashi frontal.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Sei-chan."

"Kau tidak tahu tapi kau menyuruhku?! Rupanya kau benar-benar cari mati, Reo."

"Tenang dulu, Sei-chan. Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi sungguh! Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal. Lagipula orang yang memesan ini adalah rekomendasi temanku sendiri. Dia bilang kalau temannya ini adalah seseorang yang langka."

"Langka berarti aneh."

"Pokoknya, kau tidak akan menyesal, Sei-chan. Aku bertaruh apapun deh!"

Akashi terlihat berpikir, "Baiklah, kalau sampai aku menyesal, jangan harap kau dan temanmu masih bisa menghirup udara besok!"

"Yeeey! Aku cinta Sei-chan!" Ujar Mibuchi yang hampir memeluk Akashi tapi dibatalkan karena melihat gunting melayang.

…

Tetsuya mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang nervous bukan kepalang. Berjalan bolak-balik kanan kiri hingga berkali-kali namun tak meringankan beban hati. Demi apa, dirinya akan kencan nanti malam! Tidak hanya sekedar kencan, namun kencan tersebut akan diakhiri dengan apa yang sering teman-temannya bilang sebagai sebuah kenikmatan. Surga dalam dunia, katanya.

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Kalau kau terus mondar-mandir seperti itu, kau hanya akan menambah kegugupanmu!"

"Tapi Furihata-kun, aku benar-benar gugup. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku ketahuan belum pernah pacaran?"

"Tenang saja, kau bahkan sudah membaca banyak buku tentang kencan dan sebuah persetubuhan."

"Apa wajahku sudah kelihatan seme?"

'Seme? Jangan bilang kalau..' Furihata membatin horror saat mendengar kata seme diucapkan Tetsuya.

"Kau ingin menjadi seme?"

"Tentu saja, Furihata-kun. Aku cukup jantan. Wajahku juga mumpuni untuk kategori ke-seme-an." Ujar Tetsuya dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Jantan? Bahkan Furihata harus meraba dada Tetsuya yang tak bisa dikatakan bidang untuk yakin kalau makhluk bersurai biru didepannya ini adalah salah satu kaum adam. Lalu apa tadi? Wajah seme? Kalau saja dirinya belum di cap menjadi hak milik Kiyoshi, Furihata dengan senang hati menjadikan Tetsuya sebagai Uke-nya. Dengan wajah cantiknya, Uke manapun bisa jadi seme kalau melihat Tetsuya!

"Jadi, kau ingin menjadi seme-nya, Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja, Furihata-kun! Aku yang akan mendominasinya!"

Rasanya Furihata harus menahan tawanya mati-matian. Entahlah, dia harus merasa kasihan karena harus diper-seme oleh laki-laki secantik bidadari atau iri karena mendapat pasangan seperti malaikat, dengan pasangan Tetsuya nanti.

…

Jam dinding di apartment Tetsuya menunjukkan pukul 18.35. 25 menit lagi dirinya akan bertemu dengan teman kencannya. Mereka sepakat untuk saling bersapa disebuah restoran di perempatan Shibuya. Tentu saja, Tetsuya dengan senang hati mengiyakannya. Tempat yang disepakati hanya 5 menit kalau berjalan dari sini. Makanya, Tetsuya masih bisa santai untuk mempersiapkan diri dan membaca buku panduan bagaimana dia akan memasukkan batang kemaluannya nanti.

18.50. Tetsuya sudah bersiap memakai sepatu kets-nya. Sebelum menutup pintu apartment, Tetsuya berdoa, meminta restu pada ibunda agar lancar saat mengeluarkan sperma dan berada di tempat yang benar saat mentransfer benih perdananya. Ya, bahkan untuk sekedar masturbasi, Tetsuya masih belum mumpuni.

…

Akashi mengecek jam tangannya berkali-kali, 3 menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Sang klien pun belum kelihatan. Lihat saja, kalau sampai telat, Mibuchi yang kena getahnya. Namun, belum sampai Akashi mengumpat, terlihat seorang laki-laki, er atau, perempuan tomboy menghampiri meja yang telah dipesankan dahulu oleh si klien.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Akashi sambil mencermati penampilan orang didepannya. Wajahnya cantik. Kulitnya putih mulus. Begitu ramping, kalau dia perempuan, Akashi yakin, dia seorang model, tapi kalau laki-laki, oke, dirinya juga tidak begitu tinggi, tapi setidaknya masih tinggi dia daripada orang didepannya yang gendernya masih diragukan.

"Anda Akashi-san dari Date Friend Agent? Ah, perkenalkan, Kuroko Tetsuya-desu, Yoroshiku." Tetsuya menunduk sopan.

"Akashi Seijuro dari Date Friend Agent."

"Mohon bantuannya, Akashi-san."

"Oh, jadi kau yang menyewaku? Silahkan duduk, Nona." Ujar Akashi sambil menarik kursi didepannya, mempersilahkan sang klien untuk duduk secara gentleman.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Akashi-san, tapi saya bukan perempuan." Ujar Tetsuya datar namun penuh ketidakterimaan. Padahal, dirinya sudah dandan semaskulin mungkin.

"Heeh.." Akashi menyeringai tertarik, "Jadi, kau masih masa denial?"

"Maksud Akashi-san?"

"Kau masih mengingkari kalau dirimu lesbi?"

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan perempuan." Tetsuya menarik tangan Akashi dan menaruhnya di dadanya,"Aku hanya punya dada bidang, Akashi-san."

Dada bidang? Ini lelucon paling lucu yang Akashi dengar akhir-akhir ini. Pria mungil didepannya bilang punya dada bidang? Sumpalkan saja kaos kaki disana, dan tampilan gadis remaja akan muncul dihadapannya.

"Err, okay." Nada bicara Akashi terdengar tak yakin dan meremehkan, "Jadi, untuk permulaan, panggil saja nama depanku, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun?"

"Ya, bolehlah." Sebenarnya, baru kali ini Akashi menawarkan seseorang untuk memanggil nama kecilnya. Biasanya, meski teman kencan, dirinya tak terlalu suka untuk terlihat begitu akrab. Namun, entahlah, dirinya hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana kalau bibir mungil berwarna peach itu memanggil nama depannya.

Percakapan penuh basa-basi itu akhirnya terhenti saat pelayan datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Keheningan menyelimuti saat keduanya menghabiskan makan malamnya masing-masing dan tenggelam dalam pemikiran sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Tetsuya inginkan malam ini?" Tanya Akashi setelah keduanya selesai menyantap makan malam.

"Aku ingin kencan."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya, rasanya jawaban tadi seperti jawaban anak SD yang ditanya kenapa makan, dan dijawab karena lapar. Terlalu simpel untuk seseorang yang di datanya bilang sudah berpengalaman.

"Kau sudah pernah berkencan sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Tetsuya lantang meski berbohong.

"Oh, calm down, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun seperti meragukanku."

"Aku professional. Dengan mengetahui beberapa fakta tentangmu, aku bisa memberi saran bagaimana kencan ini akan berlangsung."

Tetsuya mengangguk kikuk. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Tetsuya mau ini sampai mana? Ranjang? Atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu semalam?"

"Jangan dibicarakan disini, Sei-kun. Aku malu."

Deg. Deg. Jantung Akashi berdebar melihat wajah Tetsuya yang tengah menahan malu akibat perkataannya, 'Damn, He's so cute!' Batin Akashi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo." Akashi berdiri, mencium tangan Tetsuya dan menarik tangannya menuju tempat yang telah disiapkan sesudahnya.

Itu yang dipikirkan Tetsuya sih sebenarnya.

Tapi ternyata, Akashi tidak membawa Tetsuya ke Hotel yang sudah dipesan Tetsuya sebelumnya. Mobil Porsche hitam yang dikemudikan Akashi itu menuju ke Hotel bintang 6 yang berdiri megah di jalan utama Shibuya. Yang pasti, harga sewanya membuat Tetsuya tidak makan beberapa bulan kalau menginap disitu.

"Err, Sei-kun, aku tidak memesan kamar disini."

"Aku yang memesannya, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya berkedip bingung. Okelah, dia memang masih sanggup membayarnya dengan uang tabungannya sekarang, tapi tidak lucu kan kalau dia menghabiskan seluruh tabungannya hanya untuk kencan semalam? Terlebih orang yang dia kencani bukan pujaan hati, hanya terikat kontrak yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berhenti.

Tarikan tangan Akashi berhenti di depan kamar VVIP yang bertuliskan 4.15 sekaligus membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuya tentang celengannya yang harus lenyap dalam semalam.

"Sei-kun, yakin mau disini?"

"Kenapa? Tetsuya tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja-"

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah kan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng dan mengikuti tarikan tangan Akashi yang menuntunnya untuk masuk.

"Tetsuya mau mandi dulu?" Tanya Akashi yang tersadar akan kegugupan yang dialami pasangannya malam ini.

"Tidak, Sei-kun. Aku ingin langsung menerkamu."

"Maksudnya menerkam?"

"Sei-kun masih polos ya? Tentu saja aku yang jadi semenya!"

Boleh Akashi tertawa sekarang? Reo benar, pasangan kencannya kali ini yang terbaik. Lihatlah tampang polos itu saat bilang kalau dirinya masih polos. Akashi polos? Bumi pasti berhenti berputar dari porosnya.

"Hee.." Akashi menyeringai. Kalau saja Tetsuya itu bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya atau lebih kekar darinya, mungkin Akashi mau-mau saja diper-seme. Lagipula, sebelum ini belum pernah ada cerita dirinya jadi uke. Dan sekarang, ada lelaki mungil, tingginya hanya sehidung Akashi, kulitnya putih mulus, badannya ramping sama sekali tidak kekar, dan wajahnya yang menjurus ke cantik ingin jadi seme-nya? Kalau sampai terjadi, mending dirinya ganti jati diri dari pisang ke strawberry.

Akashi melepas kemeja merah marunnya, menampakkan dada bidang dan kesan kekar. Tangan putihnya menjamah kemeja biru yang dipakai oleh Tetsuya, melepaskan kancingnya satu persatu sambil mengamati, betapa merahnya wajah klien yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Kalau kau mengaku seme, harusnya kau lebih agresif dariku." Akashi mendekatkan badannya, hampir menempel dengan badan Tetsuya seolah berkata kalau dialah yang mendominasi sebenarnya.

Meski sama-sama putih, tapi punya Akashi tak sepucat Tetsuya. Sama-sama mulus, tapi tak selembut Tetsuya. Kurva tubuh pun jelas, Tetsuya ramping, Akashi bidang. Kalau Tetsuya masih nekat jadi seme, Akashi tak segan-segan merape.

"Po-pokoknya Sei-kun diam saja. Aku yang akan melubangi Sei-kun." Kata Tetsuya nekat.

Oh, masih cari mati rupanya.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku." Akashi menantang. Ingin melihat bagaimana cara laki-laki cantik ini mendominasinya.

Tetsuya maju, mempersempit jarak. Mencoba menahan rasa malu dan merah yang menjalar di wajah putihnya.

Hidung bertemu hidung, bibir bertemu bibir. Daripada disebut berciuman, itu lebih tepat disebut tabrakan.

"Ouch!" Akashi mengaduh saat Tetsuya menabraknya keras.

"Ittai-desu, Sei-kun." Ujar Tetsuya datar.

"Aku bilang cium, Tetsuya. Bukan tabrak. Apa kau belum pernah mencium orang sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja aku pernah, Sei-kun. Aku selalu jadi seme."

"Oh, okay," Nada bicara Akashi terdengar tak yakin.

"Biasanya mereka yang mencium, bukan aku."

"Sepertinya kau seme tsundere, Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak tsundere, Sei-kun."

"Ya ya ya, baiklah. Kalau begitu cium aku dengan benar. Miringkan kepalamu dan buka mulutmu."

Tetsuya kembali mempersempit jarak. Batang hidungnya sudah beradu dengan Akashi dan..

"Sei-kun, kenapa kau tak menutup mata?"

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mata?"

"Di film-film itu menutup mata, Sei-kun."

Akashi yakin tebakannya seratus persen benar, Kuroko Tetsuya masih perjaka ting-ting. Belum pernah terjamah lahir batin.

"Tidak semua orang saat berciuman itu menutup mata, Tetsuya."

"Tapi-tapi.."

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja."

Adegan yang sama kembali terulang. Kali ini, Tetsuya yang menutup mata. Mencoba meresapi ciuman perdananya yang dia rahasiakan faktanya.

Belah bibir bertemu. Akashi langsung bisa merasakan candu. Ia ingin lebih, lebih masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Tetsuya yang terasa vanilla. Lidah Akashi menjilat, mengetuk untuk masuk. Tetsuya menyambutnya, membuka mulutnya untuk partner kencannya. Lidah saling membelit, saliva sampai menetes, entah milik siapa. Tangan Akashi sudah siap menggerayangi sebelum..

Brukk! Tetsuya mendorong Akashi hingga terjatuh di ranjang. Awalnya, Akashi mengira kalau Tetsuya segera ingin mendominasinya, namun..

"Sei-kun, jangan coba-coba memakan lidahku!"

Akashi memang pandai, tapi kepandaiannya bukan berarti untuk menebak keabsurd-an laki-laki mungil didepannya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Sei-kun mencoba memakan lidahku, sudah ku usir tetap saja nekat. Padahal tadi habis makan."

Oh, jadi saling belit lidah itu bukan karena Tetsuya nafsu, tapi karena mengira lidahnya mau dimakan Akashi. Rasanya, Akashi seperti mencoba mencium anak SD.

"Tetsuya, jujurlah sekarang," Akashi menggenggam tangan Tetsuya, duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang,"Sudah berapa kali kau berkencan?"

Tetsuya menunduk. Kedoknya terbongkar. Mungkin sudah takdirnya kencan pertamanya cukup sampai disini. Hancur karena keamatirannya.

"Tak apa, jawab jujur saja, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, "Belum pernah, Sei-kun."

"Pernah ciuman?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Sei-kun tadi yang pertama."

Akashi tertegun. Memang sih dirinya sudah menduga kalau Tetsuya itu belum terjamah, namun, entah mengapa saat dirinya mendengar dari mulut Tetsuya sendiri saat dirinya adalah yang pertama, membuat hatinya hangat. Kebahagiaan yang entah darimana datang merasuki dirinya, membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas.

"Maaf kalau menipu Mibuchi-san dan Sei-kun. Sei-kun boleh pergi kalau tidak suka." Tetsuya semakin menunduk. Tak sanggup melihat kalau dirinya ditolak.

Cup. Akashi mencium kening Tetsuya lembut. Membuat mata biru itu menatap lurus heterokrom Akashi.

"Siapa coba yang menolak malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan?" Akashi menyatukan kening mereka,"Tetsuya mau lanjut?"

"Sei-kun mau?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku jadi semenya?"

"Tidak."

Kali ini, Akashi yang mempersempit jarak. Batang hidung kembali beradu. Belah bibir kembali menempel, tapi sekarang, Akashi yang memegang kendali penuh. Tak ada coba-coba jadi seme dari Tetsuya.

Bibir Akashi menyesap ganas, melumat bibir mungil itu berulang-ulang tanpa jeda. Lidahnya kembali masuk. Mengajak daging kenyal milik Tetsuya berdansa. Semuanya terulang-ulang hingga udara jadi penghalang.

Tetsuya menggedor dada Akashi, nafasnya sudah diambang batas. Tepat saat tubuh Tetsuya melemas, Akashi menyudahi ciumannya, memandang sejenak pemandangan yang menggetarkan hatinya. Bibir Tetsuya merah, bengkak dan basah.

Selesai mengamati pemandangan yang memukau hati, Akashi menyerang leher jenjang Tetsuya. menjilatnya, menyesap, mencium hingga tercipta ruam merah tanda kedigdayaannya.

"Ngghh.. Sei-kun,"

Mengabaikan panggilan lelaki yang tengah dicumbunya, tangan Akashi mulai merajalela. Menggerayangi, mencoba memetak jelas tubuh yang didekapnya dan berhenti saat tangan putih itu menyentuh putting yang berwarna merah jambu.

Ditekan dan dipelintirnya putting sebelah kiri, sebelah kanan dimanjakan dengan mulut dan lidahnya, menyedot bagai bayi mencari Asi.

Tetsuya tak berhenti mendesah. Rasanya geli, basah, ngilu tapi nikmat. Memberikan afeksi yang membuatnya ketagihan. Mulutnya hanya sanggup mengerang dan tangannya hanya meremat rambut sang lawan, mencoba menyalurkan kenikmatan tiada tara yang tengah menderanya.

Lidah Akashi tak berhenti sampai disitu. Setelah puas membuat bengkak putting Tetsuya, lidahnya kembali menjelajah, semakin kebawah. Kissmark sudah tersebar dimana-mana, dan sekarang giliran paha dalam Tetsuya yang menjadi korban.

"Annhh.. Se-Sei-kun!"

Dan sampailah Akashi pada penis mungil Tetsuya yang mulai ereksi. Akashi masih memandang bagaimana batang Tetsuya berkedut pelan. Dirinya bergidik kalau sampai batang kecil itu masuk ke analnya, rasanya seperti kemasukan cacing, mungkin.

Tetsuya semakin tidak tahan. Lidah Akashi benar-benar menggoda miliknya. Membuat Tetsuya pusing ingin segera keluar. Entahlah, Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang akan keluar dari penisnya. Dari yang dia baca dibuku kemarin, itu tanda-tanda keluar sperma. Semoga bukan pipis. Meski dirinya berakhir dimasuki, tapi tetap saja tak sopan kalau pipisin orang.

"Sei-kunh, nggh.. tidak tahan. Penisku gatal."

Shit! Akashi mengumpat dalam hati. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Tetsuya dengan muka polosnya membuat ereksi Akashi menjadi sempurna. Membuatnya semakin ingin memasuki lubang berkerut berwarna merah muda didepannya.

Akashi semakin mempercepat blowjob-nya. Membuat erangan dan desahan Tetsuya menjadi semakin menggila. Pinggul Tetsuya ikut bergerak senada dengan maju mundurnya kepala merah Akashi yang tengah memanjakan miliknya.

"Mendesahlah lebih keras, Tetsuya."

"Aaah.. ngggh.. Sei-kun.. Sei-kun.. a-aku.. Ahh!" Tubuh Tetsuya melengkung saat dirinya klimaks pertama. Sungguh, rasanya seperti melayang ditempat yang belum pernah dijelajahnya.

"Manis." Akashi menyeringai tampan.

Masih dengan terengah-engah, Tetsuya bisa melihat Akashi mengoleskan sesuatu ke tangan dan lubangnya.

"Sei-kun mau apa?"

"Memasukimu tentunya."

"Tapi- Aaah!" Tetsuya menjerit saat satu jari masuk ke analnya. Rasanya aneh, sesak, gatal tapi candu.

Akashi kembali melumat bibir Tetsuya sambil menambah jumlah jarinya yang sudah masuk kelubang anal Tetsuya. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memainkan puttingnya yang kembali menegang. Lubang yang dijamahnya semakin basah, membuat persiapan untuk permainan utama malam ini siap untuk dilakukan.

"Sei-kun.. gatal. Lubangku aneh."

"Aku akan masuk, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi sambil berbisik pada telinga partnernya yang dia ketahui sangat sensitive.

Tetsuya mengangguk sambil melebarkan kakinya, "Onegaishimasu, Sei-kun."

Penis Akashi yang sudah ereksi total mendekat. Menggesekkan seakan berkenalan. Kalau boleh jujur, Akashi cukup deg-degan mengingat Tetsuya masih perawan. Rasanya ada getar aneh. Pantaskah dirinya melakukan ini? tapi saat membayangkan orang lain yang melakukan ini juga ada rasa aneh, seperti tidak terima.

Sebelum batang kejantanannya masuk, Akashi kembali mendekatkan diri ke wajah Tetsuya. mencoba tersenyum selembut mungkin. Mengecup kening Tetsuya.

"Aku akan masuk, sayang." Akashi merah kedua tangan Tetsuya dan menaruhnya dipundak, "Cakar aku kalau sakit, atau kau bisa menggigit pundakku." Oke, Akashi tidak pernah berlaku selembut ini sebelumnya dengan siapapun. Persetan, ada sebagian dirinya yang tidak Akashi mengerti, yang berkata kalau dia tak mau melihat Tetsuya menderita.

Penis itu perlahan masuk. Sedikit demi sedikit membelah lubang Tetsuya yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Ketat. Terlalu ketat. Akashi mencoba menahan dirinya agar tak langsung memasukkan semua batangnya. Sungguh, Akashi seperti kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya pertama kali melakukan persetubuhan. Gairahnya melambung tinggi.

Tetsuya menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan sakit yang menderanya. Apanya yang surga? Ini sih menyakitkan jiwa raga. Sudah berperan sebagai wanita, sakitnya seperti dibelah jadi dua. Air mata mulai muncul di sudut matanya.

"I-ittai, Sei-kun!" Air mukanya tak datar lagi. Rasa sakit terlalu mendominasinya.

Akashi mencium kedua sudut mata Tetsuya, menjilat air matanya, mencoba menenangkan partnernya.

"Tenang, sayang. Jangan gigit bibirmu, teriaklah kalau sakit."

"Aaah! Ittai!" Tangis Tetsuya semakin menjadi. Persetan kalau dirinya dikatai cengeng, sungguh ini menyakitkan.

"Kita hentikan saja, Tetsuya." Akashi memutuskan sepihak. Tak tega melihat Tetsuya sampai sebegitunya.

Tetsuya meringis, batinnya mulai gelisah kalau partnernya tak suka kelakuannya.

"Sei-kun tidak suka?"

Akashi mengecup bibir Tetsuya, "Aku hanya tak ingin melihat Tetsuya kesakitan."

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu ingin mencabut kembali penisnya sebelum dua kaki merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Jangan, Sei-kun. Teruskan saja."

"Tapi-"

"I-ini permintaan klien."

Entahlah, sudah berapa kali Akashi tersenyum malam ini. Biarkan dirinya ooc kali ini saja, bersama dengan orang yang membuatnya nyaman, "Baiklah. Rileks kan dirimu, Tetsuya."

Bibir Akashi kembali menjamah putting Tetsuya. Memainkannya agar Tetsuya lupa atas rasa sakitnya saat penisnya kembali menerobos masuk. Dan perlahan-lahan, Tetsuya mulai tenang. Pemuda mungil itu mulai mendesah, tanda mulai menikmati permainan.

Bles. Penis Akashi sukses masuk. Mengerikan. Lubang Tetsuya langsung memberikan rasa candu yang membuat Akashi ketagihan.

"Ngggh.. Sei-kunh.. bergerak,"

Pinggulnya mulai bergerak memompa lubang Tetsuya. Erangan dan desahan kenikmatan mulai saling bersahutan.

"Aggghh!" Tetsuya mendesah keras saat batang Akashi menumbuk tepat di titik nikmatnya,"Lagi, Sei-kunh.."

Akashi menyeringai, pinggulnya juga semakin cepat bergerak mencari kenikmatan yang ditawarkan lubang ketat nan menggairahkan.

"Sebut namaku, Tetsuya. Lihat, betapa nikmat dan ketatnya lubangmu menghimpit penisku." Akashi membisikan dirty talk pada partnernya yang semakin mendekati klimaksnya.

"Se-sei-kunhh.. ahh.. ngghh!"

Bunyi kecipak semakin jelas. Tamparan pertemuan antar daging juga semakin terdengar. Decitan ranjang menambah erotis suasana.

Tetsuya semakin tidak tahan. Rasanya otaknya bisa gila kalau terus menerima kenikmatan yang tiada tara ini. Batangnya semakin berdenyut cepat, apalagi dengan tangan Akashi yang memainkannya.

"Tak tahan, Sei-kun,"

"Keluarkan, sayang." Akashi membisikan kata-kata romansa nan sensual untuk mempercepat klimaks Tetsuya. Sedang dirinya juga semakin cepat memompa batangnya yang semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Aaarrghh.. ngggh.. ke-keluar.. Sei-kun!" Tetsuya klimaks. Cairanya menyemprot perutnya dan perut Akashi.

Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, karena lubang Tetsuya mengetat saat klimaks, Akashi ikut menyusul beberapa detik setelahnya. Menyemburkan benihnya masuk jauh ke dalam tubuh Tetsuya. Padahal, di kencan-kencan sebelumnya, Akashi tak pernah keluar di dalam.

Memang, Akashi sudah jadi pemain ranjang, namun untuk malam ini, Akashi juga begitu banyak menampilkan 'pertama kali'. Pertama kali memesan tempat bercinta dan mempersiapkannya. Pertama kali berlaku lembut. Pertama kali membisikan kata sayang. Pertama kali mengumbar senyuman. Pertama kali keluar di dalam. Dan mungkin masih banyak pertama kali yang sudah dia umbar.

Tapi dirinya tak menyesal. Lihatlah partner yang sudah merebut perhatiannya, sekarang masih menampilkan wajah yang menggeliat penuh ekspresi nikmat. Parahnya, membuat batangnya ereksi dengan cepat.

"Ronde dua, Tetsuya."

…

Tetsuya mengerang pelan. Masih gelap. Matanya melirik meja, mencari-cari tubuh ponsel warna biru kesayangannya guna mencari tahu waktu yang tengah berjalan. 05.00. Masih 2 jam sebelum kontrak selesai. Dia harus segera pergi sebelum terkena charge karena waktu yang molor dari kontrak. Kami-sama, membayar hotel ini saja sudah membuat Tetsuya megap-megap, apalagi kalau sampai dirinya terkena charge.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit. Terlebih pada bagian pinggang dan selakangan. Tetsuya menggerutu dalam hati, padahal sudah niat memasuki lubang, eh, malah dirinya yang dilubangi. Nikmat sih, tapi lihat, mungkin dirinya akan sempoyongan saat jalan nanti.

Erat. Tetsuya bisa merasakan pelukan laki-laki bersurai merah dibelakangnya ini begitu erat, hingga Tetsuya merasa kesusahan untuk melepasnya. Belum lagi.. Hell, Akashi belum mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Tetsuya! Basah, hangat dan penuh. Ah, Tetsuya jadi ingat bagaimana liarnya mereka semalam. Persetan dengan pengalaman yang pertama, rasanya Tetsuya sudah jadi pemain ulung dalam bercinta gara-gara bermain banyak ronde dengan Akashi. Rasanya, yang menjadi klien bukan dirinya, tapi laki-laki yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Sei-kun, lepas."

"…"

"Sei-kun, aku harus pulang." Tetsuya mencoba memanggil lagi.

"Hngggh, Tetsuya mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi yang mulai merespon.

"Pulang."

"Ini masih pagi, sayang." Ujar Akashi yang suaranya masih terdengar serak sambil menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Tetsuya.

"Kontrak kita sudah mau habis, Sei-kun."

"Mau tambah jam lagi?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Bisa bangkrut."

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Tapi aku sudah dikontrak Tetsuya selamanya."

"Maksud Sei-kun?"

"Penisku sudah tak mau lubang lain selain punyamu. Lubangmu hanya khusus untukku."

Wajah Tetsuya memerah, "Mesum!"

"Mau kontrak selamanya, Tetsuya? Gratis untukmu, cukup berikan hati, jiwa dan ragamu." Ujar Akashi sambil mengecup bibir Tetsuya.

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya kebanyakan tanya. Rumah orangtuamu dimana?"

"Kyoto."

"Okay, ayo bangun, kita siap-siap ke Kyoto."

"Untuk apa?" Tetsuya masih belum paham dengan maksud laki-laki yang tengah memanggulnya ke kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja menemui orangtuamu dan orangtuaku untuk meminta restu."

"Eeeeh?!"

Teriakan Tetsuya menggelegar sebelum pintu tertutup dan berubah menjadi desahan serta erangan.

…

Dilain tempat.

Mibuchi berdoa dalam hati, mencoba meminta sekusyuk mungkin agar pasangan kencan Akashi memuaskan serta melebihi ekspektasi Akashi guna memperpanjang keturunan keluarga Mibuchi. Dengan tegang diliriknya ponsel yang akan menjadi pengumuman, masih bisakah dia hidup besok untuk mengejar Hyuuga, lelaki berkacamata yang menjadi incarannya.

Ting! Alarm tanda email masuk berbunyi. Dengan gemetar, dirinya membuka pesan yang baru saja diterimanya.

From : Akashi Sei-chan

To : Mibuchi Reo

Aku keluar dari Agenmu. Aku menikah minggu depan. Datang dan dapatkan hadiahmu.

Eh? Ini maksudnya dia selamatkan? Ini maksudnya dia masih bisa mengejar Junpei-channya kan? Tangan lentik Mibuchi terus men-scroll ke bawah dan mendapati attachment berupa foto seorang laki-laki berkulit putih mulus dan bersurai baby blue tengah terlelap dalam dekapan Akashi yang tengah menyeringai tampan.

Demi Tuhan, meski dirinya selamat untuk bisa melihat hari esok, semoga saja dirinya tidak dikutuk dan masuk neraka gara-gara mengumpankan malaikat ke tangan raja setan.

End.

Author's Note :

Aaaarrghh! Akhirnya saya bisa bikin cerita Rate-M! saya tidak tau ini sudah termasuk Asem belum. Sejujurnya saya tidak pede sedikit pun dengan cerita ini, jadi boleh dong saya minta reviewnya untuk ff Rate-M yang pertama kali saya buat kali ini? jangan flame dulu yaa :D

Semoga reader-san puas dengan tulisan saya #bungkuk-bungkuk.

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan Happy AkaKuroWeek 2016!

Sign,

Gigi.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE LAST** **SEARCH**

…

Kalau jodoh tidak digariskan, percayalah, kau tidak akan menemukan sebuah keajaiban dalam sebuah pertemuan.

…

Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu, bahwa orang yang telah disewanya, orang yang dengan tiba-tiba mengajaknya menemui kedua orangtua, ternyata adalah orang yang terpandang di negerinya.

Entah otaknya yang memang terlalu kalut saat kejadian, atau dasar dirinya yang tak terlalu peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar, dirinya sampai tak mengenali sosok seseorang yang dijuluki dia-yang-hidup-bagai-seorang-pangeran.

Ya, Akashi Seijuro.

Manusia dengan segunung kekayaan, keluarga yang terpandang, dan sang pewaris tunggal gurita kerajaan bisnis Rakuzan.

Tetsuya mengacak surai birunya kasar. Seumur hidup, dirinya sudah dianggap setengah setan. Bukan karena dirinya jahat, hanya saja, meski berwajah dan berakhlak malaikat, namun auranya gampang hilang. Dan sekarang?

Dirinya tak siap menjadi pusat perhatian! Apalagi dengan namanya yang disebut berulang-ulang dalam surat kabar. Apalagi dirinya yang jadi trending di media sosial. Dan belum lagi, Tetsuya baru tahu kalau Akashi punya _basic_ fans yang fenomenal.

Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya benar-benar ingin menghilang, tak mau menghadapi kenyataan atas hubungan tidak sengajanya yang terjadi dengan laki-laki yang kini didepannya, dan tengah menyeringai tampan.

"Kenapa, sayang? Tak sabar dengan penentuan tanggal pernikahan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Akashi- _kun_ mungkin sudah salah paham."

"Kenapa Tetsuya memanggilku 'Akashi- _kun'_?"

"Ya karena-"

"Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku 'Sei- _kun'_."

"Itu- kemarin, itu hanya tuntutan peran." Tetsuya berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajah mati-matian.

"Maksud Tetsuya, tuntutan peran bercinta di ranjang?"

"Bisakah Akashi- _kun_ menyensornya agar orang tidak dengar?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak melakukannya?"

"Kita butuh kamar."

"Hah?" Tetsuya berguman antara separuh tak paham, dan separuh benar-benar.. juga tak paham.

"Kita tak butuh berbicara kalau langsung melakukannya, sayang."

Jangan salahkan Tetsuya kalau setelah ini dirinya masuk koran kriminal gara-gara menjedukkan kepala pewaris tunggal Rakuzan ke meja dengan menggunakan tangan.

…

 **Disclaimer** :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

One Night Stand Sequel

 **Warn** :

 **M**

(Not lemon, just bad language)

 **AKAKURO**

Yaoi

Romance&Fluff

Out of character

…

Dan lagi, entah mengapa tangan Tetsuya sangat gatal untuk mencakar muka Akashi. Sumpah, dirinya benar-benar tak bisa hidup tenang sekarang. Mau membeli vanilla milkshake saja harus dikejar wartawan. Baru mau _online_ sebentar, sudah diterjang dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

 **Nyanko Kawaii** , **Adelia Santi** , **Daehoney, Wullancholee** dan 24,781 orangmengirim sesuatu pada dinding anda.

 **Akabane Onihime, Hanyo4** dan 35,562 orang lainyamenandai anda dalam status mereka.

 **Cloudeye, Oto Ichiiyan** , **Nekozhisune** , dan 56,781 lainnyabersama anda dalam status mereka.

 **Yuki-Kun, Rarachi** **,** **Zia Huang, L. Casei Shirota Strain** dan 142,892 orang lainya menyebut anda dalam komentar mereka.

 **Kjhwang** , **Fadhisyaa** , **Kuroko** **Shipper** dan 157,889 orang lainnya mengomentari status anda.

 **Liuruna, Elle Hana, Queen Jezel** dan 78,982 orang lainnya membalas sebuah komentar.

 **Izumi-H** , **Egaocchi** , **Aziichi** dan 87,923 orang lainnya mengomentari status anda.

 **Stlvyesung** , **Kucing Gendut** , **Narakura** , **Joy AKNS** dan 256,812 mengomentari foto anda.

Itu baru pemberitahuan dari Favebooknya yang dia buka, dan masih ada beratus-ratus pemberitahuan yang Tetsuya enggan membukanya. Belum lagi dengan akun sosial media yang lainya.

Tanpa ada keinginan membuka lanjutannya, Tetsuya kini membuka akun instagram yang bodohnya lupa untuk diatur sebagai akun privat.

 **Tomoharu** , **Akashi764** , **Shinju** **Hatsune** , **Lhiae932** and 27,189 other's commented on your photo's.

 **Little Lily, Chanz, Syabyaku Itakyuu, Guest** and 67,542 other's commented on your photo's.

 **Hwarin** **Chan** , **Haruki** **Veen** , **Arisa** **Ezakia** , **XX903** and 78,652 other's commented on your photo's

Salah Tetsuya sendiri juga, mengapa dirinya tak mengaktifkan fitur _private_ pada akunnya. Menyebalkan.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar, bukannya gentar, tapi sungguh, Tetsuya tak pernah terbiasa dengan _notice_ -san banyak orang. Memang, postingan Tetsuya banyak yang komentar, namun itu hanya berasal dari saudara atau teman dekat Tetsuya saja. Bahkan sekarang, tak jarang ada yang minta agar dirinya men- _endorse_ beberapa produk bertemakan cinta. Dan yang paling parah saat dirinya diminta mengiklankan kondom berbagai rasa.

Yang benar saja! Tetsuya bahkan belum pernah memegangnya!

Pelukan dari belakang diterima, lalu kecupan dileher yang terbuka.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Apa Akashi- _kun_ buta?"

"Hei-hei, kenapa kau marah, sayang?"

"Lihat!" Tetsuya mengarahkan pandangan Akashi pada _gadget_ miliknya dimana pemberitahuan selalu bertambah pada setiap detiknya, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa _online_ dengan tenang."

"Tetsuya bisa memakai milikku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Pakai saja akunku,"

"Dan akan semakin menambah _gossip_ yang beredar." Tetsuya mencoba melepas dekapan, tapi sia-sia, "Lagipula tak ada teman-temanku disana."

"Lalu kenapa? Toh Tetsuya memang akan segera menjadi istriku dalam jangka waktu yang tak lama lagi." Jemari dikecup pelan, "Dan aku tak suka kau berhubungan dengan orang lain, kau milikku sekarang."

"Kau terlalu mengekang,"

"Karena kau akan menjadi tanggung jawabku 3 hari mendatang, sayang."

"Pernikahan ini terlalu cepat. Kita bahkan baru mengenal."

"Tak apa, toh kita sudah berkenalan lewat dua tubuh yang terhubung sempurna."

Tetsuya hampir saja ingin menyumpal mulut Akashi dengan bantal yang ada di sofa jika saja seorang ibu paruh baya tak menyusul mereka.

"Mesranya,"

"Ibu!" Tetsuya sedikit gelagapan begitu mendapati ibunya melihat mereka tengah dalam posisi yang mencurigakan, "Akashi- _kun_ , lepas."

"Tidak mau."

"Jangan malu-malu, Tetsu- _kun_. Kalian cocok sekali." Ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum mendapati anaknya dan calon menantunya tengah bercumbu mesra.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang ibu pikirkan!"

"Ayolah, Tetsu- _kun_ , ibu juga pernah muda."

Tetsuya menatap ibunya tak percaya. Sungguh, awalnya saat mereka- tepatnya saat Akashi meminta restu kemarin pada ibu dan ayahnya, Tetsuya menyangka kalau Akashi akan ditendang cepat-cepat dari sana. Namun tak seperti biasa, perkiraannya meleset total, bahkan, entah apa yang sudah pria muda itu lakukan, Akashi malah disuruh menginap sekaligus mempersiapkan banyak hal.

Besoknya, giliran keluarga Tetsuya yang diboyong Akashi menuju kediaman utama. Selain karena akan ada pertemuan dua keluarga, pernikahan mereka akan diselenggarakan disana. Dan satu-satunya orang yang masih _loading_ tentang berbagai hal yang datang, adalah Tetsuya.

Pemuda mungil ini masih belum percaya bahwa kencan semalam yang dia lakukan, berbuah pernikahan, yang bahkan tak melalui tahap saling kenal.

Dibilang ini perjodohan, jelas bukan. Toh Tetsuya mengenal Akashi karena dirinya sendiri, bukan permintaan. Lalu apakah ini jodohnya yang telah digariskan Tuhan? Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu, dia belum mendapat jawaban.

"Sayang, kau ingin mencoba baju pengantin kita kapan?" Suara pelan dari Akashi menyadarkan Tetsuya yang tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Kita beneran akan menikah?"

"Lihat sekelilingmu." Akashi memposisikan diri berada dibelakang Tetsuya, lalu mengarahkan kepala Tetsuya melihat sekelilingnya, "Ayah dan ibu, _Otou_ - _sama_ dan _Okaa_ - _sama_ , lalu keluargaku dan keluargamu sedang mempersiapkan masa depan bagi kita, Tetsuya."

Dan Tetsuya melihatnya. Bagaimana kedua ibu dan dua ayah yang sudah berumur setengah baya, dengan semangat ikut mengatur dekorasi tempat pesta pernikahan kedua anak satu-satunya. Ibunya yang dengan semangat meminta para tukang mengatur kursi. Lalu calon ibu mertuanya yang kini sedang berdiskusi dengan penata altar. Kemudian ayahnya yang sibuk memilih menu terbaik, dan calon ayah mertuanya yang kini sedang sibuk menghubungi pihak relasi.

Semuanya dilakukan agar pernikahan sang anak lancar tanpa ada halangan.

"Tapi kita tidak saling mencintai."

"Belum. Tapi aku sudah cinta Tetsuya sih."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau tahu, hanya kau satu-satunya yang pernah menerima 'benih'ku." Dekapan dipererat, "Aku tak memberikan 'benih'ku pada sembarang orang. Hanya Tetsuya yang mampu membuatku keluar didal-Aww!" Akashi mengaduh begitu tangannya dicubit 'mesra' Tetsuya.

"Mesum sekali!"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Bercanda, sayang. Tapi serius, aku cinta Tetsuya. Kalau hanya main-main, aku tak mungkin mengajakmu hingga jenjang pernikahan."

"Siapa yang tahu maksud orang."

Bahu mungil diputar, hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan, "Tetsuya, sekalipun aku brengsek, tapi aku tak pernah memainkan sesuatu yang sakral seperti pernikahan." Tangannya terangkat, mengelus pipi Tetsuya, seraya mempertemukan kedua pandangan, "Aku memilihmu, karena aku tahu, siapa yang ingin aku bahagiakan seumur hidupku."

"Tapi aku laki-laki."

"Aku sadar. Kau sendiri yang mengajakku berkencan. Lagipula, aku juga melihat Tetsuya punya 'pisang' dan satu lubang cinta dibelakang."

"Aka-"

"Panggil aku Sei. Disini banyak Akashi yang lain dan lagi, kau juga akan segera menyandang marga Akashi."

Tetsuya menarik nafas, "Apa Sei- _kun_ tidak punya sensor di mulut?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan ujaran pelan. Sumpah ya! Apa si makhluk merah mata belang itu tidak sadar, mereka sedang berbicara ditengah keramaian.

"Ada, tapi tertinggal di mulut Tetsuya saat kita berciuman," Akashi menyeringai, "Boleh aku ambil sekarang?"

Dan saat melihat sekitar, Tetsuya bisa melihat banyak mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan malu dan pipi yang kemerahan.

Fiks, mereka benar-benar mendengar obrolan yang tak layak sensor dan tak aman bagi kewarasan.

…

Dua hari menjelang pernikahan, kini Tetsuya dan Akashi sedang _fitting_ baju yang akan dikenakan. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka akan menggunakan setelan jas. Tidak ada gaun tanpa lengan. Tidak hanya karena Tetsuya memberi penolakan, namun Akashi juga tidak mau mulusnya punggung dan tangan Tetsuya dinikmati tamu undangan. Bagi Akashi yang berhak melihat dan menikmati Tetsuya sepenuhnya hanya dirinya saja seorang.

Dan hal tersebut membuat Tetsuya terjebak dalam sebuah perebutan, seperti sekarang.

"Tetsuya, ayo ibu bantu mencoba bajunya." Tawar ibu Akashi saat melihat Tetsuya sedikit kebingungan.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh Tetsuya!" Ujar Akashi yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu telinganya seolah mendengar ibunya ingin menggrepe Tetsuya.

"Dia menantuku,"

"Dia istriku."

"Kalau aku tak melahirkanmu, kau tak akan jadi suaminya," Ujar ibunya tak mau kalah.

"Tapi hanya aku yang bisa memuas-Aww!" Satu jitakan dari sang ibu dan satu _ignite_ _pass_ dari Tetsuya yang melayang membuat Akashi kesakitan dan cenut-cenutan.

Dan tanpa Tetsuya sadari, kini dirinya tersenyum geli mendapati interaksi Akashi dan ibunya yang begitu.. menghangatkan hati.

"Ayo, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, sambil mengutuk tentang pemikirannya, kemudian mengikuti ibu Akashi masuk kamar untuk mencoba bajunya.

Didalam kamar, Tetsuya masih diam. Bagaimanapun, ini merupakan sebuah kecanggungan mengingat mereka bahkan baru saling mengenal belum ada semingguan.

"Shiori- _san_ ,"

"Ah, panggil aku ibu saja, Tetsuya. Sebentar lagi kan kau akan menjadi menantuku."

Terkesan hangat, namun Tetsuya mampu menangkap sebuah nada aneh dalam perkataan ibu Akashi.

"Baik, ibu."

Ibu Akashi tersenyum, "Ayo duduk sini."

Tetsuya menurut, kemudian duduk pada tempat yang telah ditunjuk. Kedua tangannya dipegang, lalu satu tangan Shiori terangkat mengelus paras Tetsuya, "Kau cantik sekali,"

Dan anehnya, Tetsuya tak marah. Padahal, biasanya perkataan itu menyakiti harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

"Tetsuya, apa kau mencintai anakku?"

Tetsuya tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Memang, dalam hatinya, pelukan dan sentuhan yang diberikan Akashi begitu membekas, namun untuk cinta? Entahlah, Tetsuya saja belum pernah mengalaminya.

"Belum ya?" Kedua tangan Tetsuya ditautkan, "Tapi aku ingin menitipkan anakku padamu. Kau tahu, interaksi yang tadi kau lihat, baru-baru saja aku rasakan. Tepatnya ketika dia membawamu dan orangtuamu bertandang.

Tetsuya, anakku bukan tipe yang meminta. Seumur hidupnya, dia tak pernah meminta apapun pada kami. Namun, ketika dia antusias bercerita tentangmu, lalu keinginannya di masa depan bersama Tetsuya, meyakinkanku pada pilihan anakku. Menikah denganmu adalah pilihan yang terbaik untunya.

Aku tak memintamu agar kau langsung mencintainya, karena aku tahu, cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Namun, aku ingin meminta sebagai seorang ibu yang menginginkan anaknya bahagia, terimalah anakku, aku yakin dia akan mampu membahagiakan Tetsuya."

Tidak ada lagi kebimbangan, dan Tetsuya tahu apa yang harus dia pilih sekarang.

…

Pada ruang pengantin, Tetsuya masih duduk menghadap cermin. Menunggu sang ayah datang menjemputnya untuk berjalan diatas altar seperti yang ditunggu para hadirin.

Mata birunya memandang tampilan dirinya sendiri. Jas putih bersih, lalu kepalanya menggunakan kain tipis penutup kepala pengantin. Muka putihnya di _make_ _up_ sederhana, namun mampu menambah pesona.

Hari ini, adalah hari terakhirnya memegang nama ayahnya. Mulai nanti, dirinya akan resmi memegang marga Akashi. Tangan Tetsuya gemetar, dirinya bukan orang yang melankolis, namun posisi ini membuatnya ingin menangis. Bukan sedih, bukan terharu, namun banyak sekali perpaduan rasa dari asam hingga manis.

"Tetsuya, sudah siap?"

"Ayah?"

"Kemari, ayah ingin memelukmu sebelum melepasmu kepada Seijuro- _kun_."

Tetsuya mengangguk dalam pelukan sang ayah, "Ibu dimana?"

Ayah Tetsuya tertawa pelan, "Ibumu bahkan harus memperbaiki _make_ _up_ setiap semenit sekali karena air matanya tak mau berhenti."

"Apa aku akan bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya." Senyum terulas pada wajah yang mulai menua, "Nah, sekarang ayo, suamimu sudah tak sabar menunggu."

Denting piano mengiringi setiap langkah Tetsuya yang didampingi sang ayah. Keduanya berjalan, menuju Akashi yang kini sudah menunggu bersama pendeta di altar.

"Aku titip Tetsuya." Ujar ayah Tetsuya begitu mereka telah sampai.

"Ayah dapat mengandalkanku."

"Semoga kalian bahagia." Kemudian sang ayah berbalik, menyerahkan sang putra pada suaminya.

"Kau cantik sekali, sayang." Bisik Akashi begitu mereka berhadapan sang pendeta.

"Sei- _kun_ ju-juga tampan." Tetsuya membalas lirih, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tak sabar membawamu ke ranjang." Bisik Akashi sensual.

"Me-mesu-"

"Ehm," Sang pendeta berdehem, meminta perhatian sebelum berakhir jadi kacang. Dirinya memang paham gairah anak muda, namun bukan berarti harus saling menggoda ditengah acara sakral mereka.

"Baiklah, kita mulai acaranya." Sang pendeta memandang kedua mempelai.

"Akashi Seijuro. Bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Kuroko Tetsuya? Mengasihi dan menghormati sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Akashi menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Akashi Seijuro? Mengasihi dan menghormati sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Atas nama Tuhan dan di hadapan hadirin sekalian, saya menegaskan bahwa perkawinan ini telah diresmikan."

Dan inilah, momen yang akan mengubah hidup Akashi dan Tetsuya. Bukan lagi aku dan kau, tapi kita. Bukan lagi nama pribadi, namun sebuah keluarga. Bukan lagi sendiri, namun telah jadi bagian dari separuh hidup keduanya.

Berawal dari sebuah kencan semalam, siapa yang mengira ini akan berakhir dalam sebuah pernikahan yang sakral?

…

Suasana pesta pernikahan terasa semarak. Relasi kedua keluarga datang, dan tentu saja teman-teman Tetsuya dan Akashi juga ikut bertandang. Ramainya bukan ramai yang Tetsuya benci, namun ramai penuh cengkerama kehangatan.

"Masih disini saja."

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Tetsuya lelah?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tidak. Sei- _kun_ sendiri?"

"Aku bahkan bisa 'bermain' hingga pagi kalau Tetsuya mau."

"Kenapa Sei- _kun_ sangat mesum?"

"Karena Tetsuya memancing?"

"Aku bahkan tak berbicara apapun."

Akashi membawa Tetsuya dalam dekapan, lalu tersenyum, "Apa Tetsuya bahagia?"

"Sei- _kun_ sudah menjamin kebahagiaanku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Lahir dan batin."

Tetsuya sedikit tertunduk. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu tentang pernikahannya, namun tak sanggup diungkap.

"Kenapa?" Jemari telunjuk dan ibu jari Akashi mengadahkan kepala sang istri, "Kalau lelah, ayo ke kamar."

Tetsuya menggeleng lagi, "Sei-kun, kau tahu, aku laki-laki." Rasa sesak yang entah darimana menghantamnya saat akan meneruskan kata-kata, "Aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Laki-laki tak bisa hamil."

"Kita belum mencobanya, sayang."

"Mencoba apa?"

"Membuatnya. Aku tak akan menyerah hingga penghabisan. Kita akan membuatnya sepanjang waktu tanpa menyerah."

Tetsuya ingin sekali mencubit Akashi, namun tangannya terkekang, "Tetsuya pasti tahu kalau usaha tak menipu hasil. Bahkan tanah beton pun bisa menumbuhkan tanaman, maka aku akan berusaha 'menanam benih' setiap hari, sayang."

Tetsuya tak tahu, seberapa merah mukanya sekarang mendengar ocehan sang suami yang penuh dengan kemesuman.

"Me-mesum!"

"Nah, Tetsuya, semakin cepat berusaha, maka semakin cepat hasilnya." Akashi memanggul Tetsuya bagai karung beras. Tak dipedulikan punggungnya yang kini jadi sasaran pukulan mesra Tetsuya, "Ayo mulai 'program membuat keturunan' semalaman."

Dan pintu kamar tertutup, menyisakan sebuah desahan dan teriakan dari Tetsuya yang membuat orang rumah lainnya memilih menginap pada hotel terdekat daripada ketularan nista.

End.

AN:

 _Well_ , makasih banget buat respon cerita Rate M pertama saya :D

Buat yang _review_ , _follow_ dan _favorite_ , _thanks_!

Dan ini adalah ucapan terimakasih saya, semoga suka :)

Btw, nama-nama yang saya cantumkan seenak jidat diatas adalah nama-nama _reviewer_ One Night Stand, maafkan yak, hehe :P

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Sign,

Gigi.


End file.
